


A Night in the Wolf's Den

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Worgen, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: On a dark, stormy day, an interesting encounter between a worgen death knight, and an afflicted bar keeper, takes an different turn.





	A Night in the Wolf's Den

**Hello All! This is a story for my main character on Moon Guard, Alinette Bloodclaw! This story involves Erotica, male on female worgen, some romance, and more. I hope you all enjoy reading this one! Until next time! ;)**

  
  
  


Sitting in the Wolf’s Den tavern, a gilnean styled tavern, during a dark, storm riddled night, sits a death knight, a worgen death knight, in crimson red armor, and a massive sword next to her. The worgen, even if she is sitting, is massive. If caught standing up, the worgen would stand at nine feet, five inches tall, but instead chooses to sit down, and look into a pint of blood red ale. The tavern was quiet, only was herself, and the afflicted gilnean bartender, Gareth Virion, in human form, in his mid fourties. Alinette, the worgen death knight, is sitting in the corner, drinking from her large pint of something, as Gareth looks out a window, seeing the intensity of the storm, and that it was just him and her, as he decided to leave the bar, and go sit down across from Alinette. He said “Every warrior has a story, you may be a death knight lass, but I’d like to hear your story.” as he had a bottle of gilnean brandy and a cup with him. She said “I hope you’re ready for a tale, I’ve seen hell and back, but, it’s nice letting someone hear my story.” as she put her pint on the table.

 

Gareth replied “I’m all ears lass, name’s Gareth, I own the establishment.” as he bowed his head. Alinette replied “Alinette, pleasure to meet you.” as she returned the bow. He said “Not often I meet afflicted gilneans, after most of them joining Genn with the Gilneas attack force for Stormheim, I wish I could fight, but I’m crippled, so I couldn’t.” as Alinette took a sip from her pint. Alinette replied “I’m not afflicted, I’m a natural worgen, a feral, if you’d mind.” as Gareth looked at her in shock, but slowly regained his posture, and nodded. Alinette said “I’ll be mildly fast about my story, I’m waiting for a few, companions of mine, before we head off to the Broken Isles again.” as Gareth nodded, and said “Mind starting your story? So we have more time?” as Alinette smiled. She said “Certainly, and I’ll start at one of my, more important parts.” as Alinette cleared her throat.

 

She said “Well, to start off, I was around for Gilneas being attacked by the Forsaken, but during a scouting run, my brother, and myself, were captured in the dead of night, and dragged off to the infamous Shadowfang Keep. My brother and I, were, experimented on, but it was mainly my brother, since, he wasn’t afflicted at the time, and they assumed I was. We were tortured, beaten, and abused, for their sicken gains, and day after day, month after month, we finally made our way to our escape. During a routine, experimental check up, we attacked the forsaken who monitored us, killed him, and ran, we ran and ran and ran. We got attacked, impaled by crossbow bolts, arrows, everything, my brother, he took one in the shin, and couldn’t run for longer, so I carried him.” as Gareth, quietly poured himself a cup, and continued to listen.

 

“I ended up carrying him, and running with him on my back, for who knows how many days, until, I finally collapsed, but, where I landed, was a few miles away from Light’s Hope Chapel. I fought my exhaustion, and tried to carry him more, but, I was stopped, by the Lich King, Arthas…” as Gareth’s eyes widened. “He wanted both myself and my brother for his army and he was walking to my brother, who was too weak to fight, and wanted him dead, just to rise again. Arthas left me, but in a sudden last ditch effort, and charged Arthas, staggered him, made him drop his weapon, and in my blind rage, I picked it up, and slashed him, killing myself in the process.” as she looked down into her cup, while Gareth slowly wiped away a tear, a kept listening, very fascinated with Alinette’s story.

 

Alinette continued to speak on for an hour, as Gareth interrupted, took her giant hand compared to his, and said “You’ve seen hell lass, I may not be much a fighter, but you, you’ve had one more suffering than any warrior can see in a lifetime, your mate must treat you well.” as she looked down at his hand. She replied “Gareth, I lack a mate, I’ve been mateless for some time. I know the feeling of love, but I rarely receive it.” as he felt something, odd, he felt a heartbeat from her. He nodded, and said “A death knight, with a heart beat? Albeit weak, but….” as he was speechless. Alinette said “It’s very hard to explain, but I do have a weak heartbeat, and can we leave it there.” as Gareth quickly nodded. He looked out the window and saw that it was still heavily storming, and looked at Alinette, specifically her eyes.

 

He said “Alinette, I do not wish to be straight forward, but, a worgen like you, needs to be loved, and I’ll be glad to do so.” as he was blushing and looking away a little. Alinette, blushing beneath her fur, slowly replied “I-I accept your offer Gareth.” and gave him a nice smile. Gareth, slowly was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, and turned into his worgen self, standing at just short of nine feet tall, with fur as gray as ash. He said “I can take you to a bedroom.” and offered his hand to Alinette, who gently grabbed it, and was led to a bedroom. Once inside, Gareth, walked behind Alinette, shut the door, and started taking off his clothes, showing his muscular worgen figure. Alinette smiled and said “You have the body of a warrior Gareth.” as he replied “Thank ya’ lass, I used to be a guard before the curse.” as he was now wearing a simple loincloth

 

Alinette, cut a small incision in her gauntlet, and into her hand, as all of her armor turned into blood, and was absorbed into the cut, now standing in crimson red leathers, her tail finally out and swaying from side to side. Gareth moved over to Alinette, and gently kissed her, on the muzzle, tenderly, while slowly moving his arms to her waist, and gently placing them there. Alinette slowly returned the kiss, flicking her tongue against his lips, as she slowly moved her arms around his neck, and once around, they both had the same idea and deepened the kiss. Gareth slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, and she gently sucked on his tongue. The two continued to lock their lips to each other, as they moved to the bed, and Gareth laid Alinette down beneath him, as they looked into each other’s eyes.

 

He slowly pulled off the kiss, and gently slide her crimson red leathers off, and revealed her naked body, as he smiled, then said “A toned, firm, warrior’s body.” and slowly placed gentle kisses down her body, making her moan softly. Once Gareth got down, past her stomach, to her groin, he flicked his tongue against her sensitive orb, sending a sudden shock of pleasure down her spine, as she howled out in pleasure, which made Gareth grin. Gareth slowly slid his tongue up and down her slit, and always flicked his tongue against her clit, making Alinette go into a pleasure-filled bliss, as she howls out softly in pleasure, loving how his tongue works against her, and somehow manages to hit every single sensitive spot on her outer lips. Alinette leaned her head back, and howled out in pure lust, loving it all, as Gareth wrapped his lips around her womanhood, and began to gently suck, and slowly slide his tongue inside.

 

Alinette felt so, relaxed and pleasured, from Gareth, he slowly came off her womanhood, with a soft pop sound, as he looks into her eyes, and says “You need this more than you thought, didn’t you?” and went back to sucking on her folds, and sliding his tongue back into her. She howled out in pure lust, feeling his tongue going in deep to her, and replied “M-More than I ever thought Gareth.” as she let one long howl out, and suddenly, reached her climax, and squirted her sexual juices, directly into his mouth, and he smiled, and began to slowly swallow down her juices, enjoying it, and keeping some for another kiss.

 

She panted very softly, and looked down at him, smiling, as he slowly crawled up her, and once he was close again, he locked his lips with hers, and began to slide her juices into her muzzle, which made her moan heatedly in pleasure, and swallow them down. They then pulled off the kiss, with a rather thick trail of saliva present, as he took his loincloth off, revealing his twenty-eight inch erect wolf shaft, with a large knot present. He said “I was, gifted with a large member, and being afflicted made it bigger.” as Alinette’s tail was wagging faster than ever, gently brushing against his furry orbs beneath the shaft.

 

She said “I like it a lot, mind taking me on a pleasure filled adventure?” as Gareth gently licked down her neck, and gently bit into her neck, making her howl in pleasure, which made him slowly slide his tip in, then deeply and slowly thrust his entire length into her, as she howled out more in pleasure. He placed both his hands at her waist, and continued to slowly, yet deeply thrust into her, making her howl out in pure bliss, as he even felt how soaked she was, from all the pleasure, as he leaned down, and gave her breasts some love and attention. He gently licked her nipples, and suckled them, while continuing his deep slow thrusts.

 

She continued to moan and howl his name out in pure pleasure, as her howls in pleasure, showed him how good of a job he was doing, and he moved his hands down to her tight, firm rear, and picked her up. He leaned in close, and began kissing her deeply and tenderly again, and gently bouncing her up and down on his shaft, as he can start feeling his knot, beginning to form, as it is the size of an orange, currently. He quickly pulled off the kiss, and looked into her eyes, and said “Alinette, may I finish inside you, once the time comes?” as Alinette was a bit shocked, by hm asking to finish inside her.

 

She responded with “You may Gareth.” as the two continued their lust-fueled kiss, and Gareth began to bounce Alinette on his wolf shaft faster and faster, his knot growing in size much faster, as it is the size of a pomegranate now, and it was only getting bigger, as Alinette closed her eyes in pleasure, truly in heaven. Gareth saw the expression on her face, and smiled, as he started to thrust even faster now, his tip smacking her cervix, and for him to knot her, he slammed her down hard, penetrating her cervix, and laid her down on the ground, and began to thrust faster into her, which made her even happier. He said “Oh? Deep and rough….” as he smirked, and bit hard into her shoulder and thrusted much faster than ever, his knot growing more.

 

The two continued the rough sex, both of their fur drenched in sweat, as they both covered each other in bite and claw marks, as Gareth knew he wasn’t able to hold on for much more, as his knot was full, being nearly fourteen inches wide. He looked down at Alinette, as he was on top of her, and decided to finish, in a, rather humorous way, and said “Alinette, get on all fours.” as Ali smirked, and quickly did so. He then firmly grabbed her left rear cheek with his left hand, and her tail with his right, and quickly thrusted hard into her, his knot sliding in roughly, as she howled out lustfully. He pulled on her tail, and began to thrust harder, as she reached her second climax, but from his massive knot, her sexual juices remained locked inside. Gareth quickly felt himself throb inside her, as he continued to thrust as hard as he can, while knotting, constantly in her womb.

 

Within a few moments, Gareth couldn’t hold himself in for any more, as his shaft erupted with his hot, thick, sticky, worgen load, going directly into her womb, as she howled out in pure lust, loving it all, as Gareth turned Alinette around, and held her close to him, and Ali held on tight to him, loving every single moment of it, as Gareth didn’t seem to end anytime soon, as Alinette started to bulge from how much he was shooting into her. After fifteen minutes, he finally stopped, but the knot locked everything in, making Alinette look seven months pregnant, with two children, as they both looked at each other, and smiled. Gareth carried Alinette to the bed, laid down with her, and cuddled with her, showing her affection, and love, as she smiled, and cuddled with him. Before anyone could say anything, a voice from the tavern said “Alinette? Ali? Where are you? You said you would be here!” as Alinette smiled. She stayed cuddled up with Gareth and said “I’d rather stay with you until the knot deforms.” as Gareth nodded, and the two waited.

 

**Hello all! And I hope you enjoyed this read! Alinette Bloodclaw is my main on Moon Guard, and Gareth Virion was a randomly generated name. I hope you all enjoyed this read!**


End file.
